The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Rainy Day & the Indoor Play Date
by pashotshot1
Summary: Rain is once again keeping Flynn and Henry indoors, so they have an indoor play date on the hot tub.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Rainy Day & the Indoor Play Date

Flynn was watching the news over a cup of coffee that his mother made for him early in the morning.

"For the weather today, they are calling for off and on rain for the next couple of days, so I hope you have plans indoors."

"Well, I guess Henry and I can't go out and play," Flynn said to himself.

And then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn, did you hear they were calling for more rain today?" Henry asked.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I guess we can't go out and play. Do you want me to meet you at your house or do you want to come over?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Henry said. "Just stay put."

"That will be great; I'll make sure the hot tub is okay for us to go in," Flynn said.

"Be sure to," Henry said. "That will be first on the agenda."

"Alright, I will see you later," Flynn said.

After the call, Flynn got the hot tub ready, got his swimming suit on, made sure he had a towel, and made sure his mom fixed plenty of bacon for him. A couple of hours after the call, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled as he went to the door to answer it. It was Henry.

"I see my playmate is already in his swimming suit ready for a relaxing dip in the hot tub," Henry said.

"And I see that my genius friend is wearing yet another one of his best suits," Flynn said.

"So, Flynn, let's start our play date with a nice relaxing dip in the hot tub," Henry said.

Flynn went into the hot tub, and Henry changed into his swimming suit. Henry joined Flynn on the hot tub and they both relaxed while they watched something on Flynn's portable TV.

"It's so good to see you again, Flynn," Henry said.

"It's great to see you, too, Henry," Flynn said.

"I know you are disappointed again that it's raining and we can't go outside to play," Henry said.

"I am, but I will try to make the most of it," Flynn said. "I've learned my lesson."

"Good for you, Flynn," Henry said.

"That's why I mentioned the hot tub to you," Flynn said. "I know how much you enjoy this hot tub."

"I appreciate it very much, Flynn," Henry said. "What do you want to watch on your portable TV?"

"I'm trying to find something," Flynn said. "If not, we can just put in a DVD or something."

"Take your time, Flynn," Henry said. "I'm going to relax. I had a tiresome day."

"Well, go ahead and relax," Flynn said. "I'll let you know when I find something."

Henry relaxed on the hot tub while Flynn tried to find something on TV. However, while Flynn was surfing his TV for something to watch, Henry fell asleep. Not long after Henry dozed off, Flynn saw that Henry was asleep, found something to watch, put on headphones and watched the portable TV for a little while.

About two hours later, Henry woke up, and Flynn was still watching something on the portable TV.

"I just let you nap, Henry," Flynn said. "I figured you were tired from all the science work you do in your world."

"I appreciate it, Flynn," Henry said. "So, did you find anything on TV?"

"I am just watching sports right now, Henry," Flynn said. "But, if you are ready to watch something on the portable TV, I can put in a DVD on the DVD player that I connected to the TV."

"That's okay, Flynn," Henry said. "We can watch sports for a little while and then we can watch something on DVD."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry watched sports for a little while. It turned out to be basketball, which shockingly interested Henry considering that he and Flynn played basketball in the past.

"Hey, Flynn, do you think we can play better than those guys?" Henry asked.

"Of course I do," Flynn said. "When we play basketball, it's just the two of us, so it's easy as pie to rack so many baskets."

"You're telling me," Henry said. "So, what have you got planned for DVD?"

"Well, since you're a big science person, I found some episodes of the Twilight Zone," Flynn said.

"I haven't seen that show in a long time," Henry said. "Let's watch some."

"Okay, let's do that," Flynn said.

Flynn put in a few episodes of the Twilight Zone on DVD, and they both eagerly watched from the hot tub. They watched some of their favorite episodes. Flynn decided to play his favorite episodes, and then Henry started playing his favorite episodes as well. Once they were done playing the episodes, they had watched the Twilight Zone for four hours.

"That was a fun four hours," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "Nothing like a little bit of science fiction to keep the mind alert, awake and interested."

"Well, Henry, what do you want to do now?" Flynn asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Henry asked. "You usually host these play dates."

"Well, I appreciate your acknowledgement, Henry," Flynn said. "Well, what else can we do while we chill out at the hot tub?"

"Well, maybe we can think of something," Henry said.

"I know you don't like video games, so how about we see what's on TV again?" Flynn asked. "It's hard to pick indoor activities when you have so many play dates outdoors."

"You're doing a great job, Flynn," Henry said. "I know it's hard to get used to having an indoor play date with it raining outside, but so far, it's turned out to be a good play date."

"I appreciate that, Henry," Flynn said. "That means a lot to me."

"So, let's see what is on TV," Henry said.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn surfed through the portable TV to see what is on at this point. Henry relaxed on the hot tub and eagerly waited for Flynn to find something to watch.

"Look what's on TV, Henry," Flynn said.

"What's on TV?" Henry asked.

"Shake it up, Chicago," Flynn said. "They have just begun a marathon."

"Nice, we can watch your sister from this hot tub," Henry said.

"And one of your tutoring students," Flynn said.

"Let's watch Shake it up, Chicago, then," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry watched the Shake it up, Chicago marathon on TV for a couple of hours until they both fell asleep peacefully on the hot tub.


End file.
